This application requests partial support for the Mammalian DNA Repair Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) that will be held in Ventura, California on February 7-13, 2015. The goals of this biannual meeting are to bring the best young and established researcher together to discuss recent advances in our understanding of the mechanisms of DNA repair and associated processes in mammals. The maintenance of genome stability is of eminent importance for human health, as defects in DNA repair genes are associated with cancer predisposition, premature aging and neurodegenerative disorders. The GRC will bring together 38 invited speakers with expertise in all of areas of DNA repair and the DNA damage response, including excision repair, double-strand break repair, and mismatch repair, replication- associated processes and damage-induced signaling. There will be 9 slots for short talks for early stage investigators chosen from submitted abstracts, and 4 two-hour poster sessions that will allow all of the participants to interact in an informal setting. The GRS is a two day seminar by and for students and postdocs with the eight talks selected from submitted abstracts, two poster sessions, a keynote lecture and a career development panel. The GRS will give junior researchers an opportunity to present their work, get feedback on their research and discuss possible collaborations in an informal, intimate setting with their peers. The Mammalian DNA Repair GRC/GRS is a significant international meeting known for its high caliber speakers covering all aspects of DNA repair in a relatively small and isolated setting conducive to maximize interactions between senior researchers and students and postdocs. The distribution of invited speakers is extremely diverse in terms of age group, gender and geographical origin. The 2015 edition of the GRC/GRS will have several innovative features, including an increased focus on exploiting DNA repair pathways for drug discovery with participation of proponents from industry, a focus on career development opportunities for junior scientists through the inclusion of a career panel and a goal of establishing interactions with senior researchers. We will furthermore launch an intensive effort to attract underrepresented minorities to the meeting and to raise funds to facilitate their participation. This application is very relevant to human health and disease as th research presented focuses how processes that maintain genome stability impact cancer etiology, cancer therapy, aging, neurodegenerative diseases, inflammation and infectious diseases. We furthermore believe that this meeting will be extraordinary in its efforts in providin students and postdoc with the best possible learning and development experience.